Surprise Birthday Celebration
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Jessa Reigns is out of town for her birthday and missing her husband. Will a surprise celebration make up for it? Birthday One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo.


This is a birthday one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you and everyone else likes it. Happy Birthday!

* * *

Jessa Reigns sighed as she sat in the conference room with her co-workers. She hadn't wanted to come to this conference since it was on her birthday weekend. She had hoped to spend the weekend with her husband. It was her first birthday with them being married. But it just wasn't happening. She looked out the window at the beautiful beach scene. Dave had decided to bring his sales and marketing team to Panama City, Florida for the annual company conference.

She looked over at her co-worker, Mara Ambrose. Mara was not only her best friend but also her husband Roman's sister as well as being married to Jessa's brother, Dean.

She had met Roman at Dean and Mara's engagement party. She had been working in New York for six months and came home when Dean told her he was getting married. She was more shocked when she realized Dean was marrying Mara.

She and Roman were seated by each other as the best man and maid of honor and they immediately hit it off. And it was a surprise to everyone when they eloped and got married two weeks after Dean and Mara. Which was four months earlier.

"This is so boring." She said to her as they sat there listening to Dave talked about the growth of the company.

"I know." Mara laughed. "But I have a feeling afterwards, it will be better." Jessa nodded and turned her attention back to Dave.

After the meeting, she and Mara headed to get something to eat at the hotel restaurant. "Would you get happy?" Mara replied. "I know you hate being away from Roman on your birthday but we are here in this beautiful setting. We should enjoy it."

"I'm trying but I just wanted to spend this weekend with Roman."

Mara sighed. "Just relax. We have one more meeting with Dave and the others. Then we have the remaining time free. We can go to the beach and get a tan. Just have fun."

Jessa looked at her friend. "I guess you're right. If I have to be here on my birthday, I should try to enjoy it."

"Exactly." Mara smiled as her phone went off. She smiled when she read the text.

"Can you please stop sexting my brother?" Jessa said with a laugh.

"We aren't sexting yet." Mara laughed. "He was just texting that he missed me. We will sexted or have phone sex later."

"TMI, Mara. TMI."

"Sorry." She laughed. She had to smile at her friend. She knew what her brother was planning for Jessa's birthday and she would definitely be surprised.

Jessa sighed as she walked to her hotel room after the last meeting. She and Mara had decided to go to the beach for dinner. She put the key card in the door and opened it. She walked in and stopped when she saw the set up.

There was candles lit everywhere. She heard the romantic music and walked further in. She stopped when she saw her husband standing on the balcony with a beautiful dinner. He smiled when he saw her and walked over to her. "This is for you." He said handing her the single red rose. "And I have your favorite dinner." He said taking her hand and leading her to the balcony.

"This is beautiful." She smiled and sat down. "Oh Mara and I had plans to go to dinner on the beach. I have to call her."

"Don't worry about Mara." He smiled. "She knew about this and right now, I'm sure Dean is taking her out for dinner."

She smiled as he sat down. "Good." She said as they ate the seafood dinner. "This was amazing."

"I'm glad but it's not over yet." He smiled and took out a velvet box. "Happy Birthday, baby." He said handing it to her.

She smiled and opened the long black box. "Oh my god, this is beautiful." She said when she saw the diamond heart pendant.

"It's engraved." He smiled.

She nodded and turned it over. "To my one true love." She looked up at him. "This is beautiful."

"Good." He said moving to help her put it on. He kissed her neck. "Now, I think we should celebrate this like we do everything." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the floor and turned her to where her back was to him. He slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

He kissed her neck and then her shoulders. He unhooked her bra and it joined her dress on the floor. He turned her around to face him and he leaned in and kissed her lips. He felt her hands on his shirt as she quickly unbuttoned it. It joined her dress on the floor.

He laid her back on the bed and pulled away long enough to remove the rest of what he wore. He moved back to the bed and kissed her lips again. He slowly started to make his way down her body kissing every inch of her skin as he did.

She moaned as he did. "Oh my god," He smiled against her skin as she moaned. He continued down her body. She felt his tongue inside her and moaned louder. She grabbed the sheets of the bed as he continued to please her. She felt herself getting close when he pulled away.

"Not yet." He whispered as he kissed his way back up. He kissed her passionately and slid inside her and started to move in and out her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Oh my god, yes." She moaned out as he thrusted in and out her. She loved being with him as he knew exactly what she liked and how to bring her amazing pleasure.

He felt them both getting close to the edge. He thrusted into her two more times before they came together. He looked down at her and kissed her before pulling out and lying beside her. She moved to rest her head against his chest. "Happy Birthday, baby." He said to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "This is the best birthday."

He smiled and kissed her. "And we have the next two days to enjoy this." He said.

She smiled again and rested her head against his chest. It was turning out to be the best birthday she ever had.

Please Review!


End file.
